In general, vehicles include a headlamp for securing a front visual field when vehicles are driven at night, a turn signal lamp installed on a front side to indicate a left or right moving direction of a vehicle, and a rear combination lamp including a brake lamp, a tail light, and a turn signal lamp installed at the rear thereof.
Vehicles also have a display panel box, that is, a cluster user setting menu (USM), displaying measured values of a speedometer, a tachometer, oil holding, and a temperature for user notification.
In the related art, through the display panel box, a user may select the number of operations of a lamp of the vehicle, specifically, a turn signal lamp indicating a moving direction, when changing a lane.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a display panel box in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a user interface allowing for selecting the number of operations of a turn signal lamp when changing a lane is provided on the display panel box.
The user may select the number of operations of the turn signal lamp as three times, five times, or seven times, or may stop (OFF) the operation of the turn signal lamp. When the user changes a lane, the turn signal lamp is operated according to a value selected through the display panel box or a value selected when the vehicle is released.
In such a case, however, when a lane is not changed within a predetermined period of time due to a traffic situation or inexperienced driving, the user may need to operate the turn signal lamp again.
Operating the turn signal lamp again may cause an accident while driving or may prevent the user from handling a driving situation accordingly, creating a situation not utilizing the advanced features of a vehicle.